The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of carburetor for an internal combustion engine which is of the type comprising a fuel chamber arranged in the mixing compartment of a suction tube and rotatable, by means of an impeller wheel rotating in the suck-up air current, about the lower end of a fuel-infeed conduit secured in the mixing compartment, and wherein the fuel chamber possesses at least one lateral nozzle for delivering fuel to the mixing compartment.
Such type of carburetor as described for instance in Swiss Pat. No. 559,856 provides such a good prepared and properly dosed fuel-air mixture for all operating conditions of the combustion engine that the quantity of noxious substances, such as CO and CH, contained in the exhaust gases is considerably below the permissible threshold value. Exact measurements undertaken at different models with respect to the proportion of CO and CH, the engine efficiency and the fuel consumption and extensive checking of the manner of driving a vehicle equipped with such carburetor have shown that flaws still exist. Typical of these are unsatisfactory idling, smaller CO-peaks at low or intermediate rotational speeds, too little CO in the full load range where usually it is considered advantageous to have a CO-content even if of small magnitude, and so forth.